gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Captain Jack Deathbringer
Early life Captain Jack is a former Spanish Naval officer. He was born in Cadiz, Spain and lived with a very poor family. After Jack turned 20 he served in the Spanish Navy but later got marooned by pirates on an infamous island. He built a small house and lived there for 3 months. After that time he realized he needed a better life- A Pirate's Life. Jack signaled a EITC ship which picked him up and went to drop him off to Port Royal. During the night he fought every marine and soldier and imprisoned the Admiral into the brig. He took over the ship and managed it to go straight on the way to Isla Del'Muertes. But he met familiar men on the way. The Spaniards. The Spanish destroyed the ship. But Jack survived. The ship was later found by a young man of the name John Fatbeard. John found Jack with his mate Simon Swordsilver. They cured Jack and dropped him off at Tortuga, where he found a happy life and had a lovely family. But one night... cannonfire spit on hte island of Tortuga. Men and women died. But not Jack, neither his son. There were not much survivors. He heard the EITC had attacked.by the order of Samuel Redbeard. He decided to make a plan to stop this madness and so he went to Port Royal to sign up duty to serve the EITC. Life in the Co. One day Jack washed off up on a unfamiliar island. Then he found out he was on the island of Tortuga. He found a group of men which were part of The Co. Empire. Jack served over 3 years in the East India Trading Company. He ranked up from a worthless sailor to a Golden Grand Admiral. A sudden day Lord Benjamin Macmorgan invited Jack to a Company meeting. During the meeting Jack was told to go see the navy men guarding Fort Dundee. They were not there. And suddenly cannonfire spit on the fort. The Spanish... Jack saw Spanish Sails on the horizon. The EITC tried to escape but some failed to get away. Suddenly a canon ball went was fire at Jack- he fell to the ground unconciosly... The Spanish Jack woke up on a familiar ship. He went on the upper deck and saw the flag. The Lightning Wolf.... "Fatbeard" said Jack. He heard a voice from his back Captain Fatbeard. He found out the attack was led by the Spanish Pirate King: Captain John Fatbeard or known as Kapitano Juano Barbagrassa- A legendary Spanish Captain, former Privateer, Pirate Lord, Pillager, Assassin, and Pirate. Jack was shocked that the man that saved his life attacked him and kept him prisoner. Jack was excecuted to be hanged by The Keeper of the Code who was John Fatbeard. He was supposed to be hanged because of betrey his own kind-Pirates. Jack escaped from Shipwreck Cove and sailed to Port Royal to get back with the EITC. But unfortunatly he was not welcome there because he was the reason a lot of Navy Men died. So Jack was left alone in the streets of Port Royal. But during a sudden morning a group of fellow men showed up and asked him to join their crew. Jack found out that the captain was Captain John Fatbeard. " Mate I would not let you rott on the streets. Such skilled men as ye are welcome to join The Brethren anytime. He found out the hanging was fake. Apparently a Pirate Lord got a was threatend that if Jack will stay alive that he will not. This Pirate Lord was Captain La'Feite. Jack was given the Rank of Pirate Lord in the Spanish Brethren Court. Jack become a legendary infamous Pirate Captain. The Package One day Jack went off to his old house on the Rumrunner's Isle. There he found a big package. Every item in the package had a letter. The East India Trading Company- The Assassins Jack was on his ship fightning the French scum and then on a sudden moment familiar sails started to fire on his ship. They were outnumbered but Jack still wanted to fight. He said they have hope. ''Fight till the end!" he said. '' Jack woke up with his friend. Which was known as Goldsteel. Goldsteel was the first mate and was the best man of the crew. Jack was in a familiar place. The Company Brig. Benjamin Macmorgan and Captain Leon allied together and attacked the Spanish together. Jack Today Today Jack is knows as Jack Mcdavis. And he is the owner of the Admiral's Cutlass. This cutlass is owned by those who have worked out their lives in the Spanish Navy, and have died for it... But how does he still walk the streets of tortuga with that blade?? Category:POTCO Category:POTCO Creations Category:POTCO Characters Category:POTCO Stories Category:Pirates